Kingdom Hearts 3 Aftermath Memories
by redlox2
Summary: These are the pre-wrtitten chapters i may or may not put into my main KH3 story(so people know what memories i have written down). I use these and than add reactions afterward in my "Kingdom Hearts 3 Aftermath" story. the chapter order does not mean it will be next to get a reaction chapter. these are just what i have saved and written. not all chapter/memory exactly like in game.
1. KH3 Kairi and Lea talk about Sora

**KH3 Kairi and Lea chat about Sora**

**Posted December 3, 2019(Tuesday)**

**AN1: I know just a scene in the game but one I will likely use later on in my main KH story "Kingdom Hearts 3 Aftermath".**

**-remember this does NOT mean it is the next chapter in the main story. These are just the memories I have pre-written without reactions (yet).**

A new memory had entered the room turning the room into what appeared to be a forest with a sunset. Kairi's voice rang throughout the room even though she did not physically appear.

"I am training to become a Keyblade Wielder like you." Kairi voice began calmly as she continued her inner monologue. "That's right. No more waiting for you to come back from your adventures. I want to do my part to help." Kairi said with confidence. "Merlin has used his magic to bring us to a place where time doesn't matter. We can take as long as we need to complete our training. He's an Amazing Wizard." Kairi said with some amazement clear in her voice.

The memory continued to show different trees as Kairi voice continued to talk. "Oh, and by 'us,' I mean me and Lea. He's really sorry for all the trouble he has caused." Kairi voice explained. "I told him its fine but he won't stop apologizing." Kairi voice said with a hint of playful annoyance.

"I will admit I was a little scared if him at first but I have gotten to know he better. All he wanted to do is help his friend." Kairi admitted with some cheer. "Honestly it is hard not to like him." The scene had changed to show what appeared to be an entrance with sunlight clear and an opening in the forest clearing.

"Every now and then, I catch him staring at me. When I ask what's wrong, he says 'I'm not sure. I think I'm forgetting something. Don't know what.'." Kairi mused out loud.

"Sora, I think it has something to do with you." Kairi thought with conviction. "Your journey is all about helping people: some that you've never met before, and some like Lea that you have. They're all counting on you." Kairi said with notable awe in her voice. The memory zoomed out revealing vast amount forest in the world with a sunset that reached everywhere.

"It won't be easy, but I hope you'll remain the happy and cheerful Sora I know." Kairi admitted with hope clear in her voice. "There's no heart your smile can't reach." Kairi added in an after thought.

The memory zoomed out revealing that Kairi's voice was her thoughts as she was shown writing a letter in a notebook. Kairi was in her outfit before her new Keyblade wielder dress. It was a pink Mini dress that left her arms exposed with several zippers. Her dark red hair was longer then her current style reaching the top of her back. She was standing on a wooden log while she wrote.

Lea had walked in while Kairi was still writing and looked at Kairi with deep concentration. Kairi noticed him staring and looked up with some worry. "What's wrong?" Kairi asked with concern.

Lea realized he was staring at her face again and looked away quickly with a quick "Nothing, sorry." As his reply. He nodded his head quickly not meeting her face.

"Lea." Kairi chided with a bit of annoyance.

"What? I am." Lea replied somewhat offended looking at Kairi now. He was standing next to her but decided to walk to the wooden log across from Kairi and sat down with a slump.

Lea took notice of Kairi notebook and decided to ask. "A letter?" He asked.

"Yup." Kairi said cheerfully confirming with a nod as she looked down at the letter with pen still in hand.

"To Sora?" Lea said in a somewhat knowing tone of voice.

Kairi looked thoughtful and replied "Mmm, technically yes. But I won't sent it. Its more for me." She kept hold of the notebook in her left hand and the pen in her right as she looked between Lea and the book.

"Ask Merlin. He'll deliver it for you." Lea suggested thinking that Kairi being unable to send the letter is why she wouldn't. The memory showed them sitting across each other as Lea's hands moved in sync with his words.

Kairi smiled as the memory shifted back to her. "Its ok. I just like talking to Sora, even if its on paper." Kairi admitted showing some of her hidden feelings. She held onto the notebook tightly as she closed her eyes almost as if she the notebook could connect her to Sora.

Lea not quite understanding but he still replied "Hmm ok." In understanding. He looked away for a moment before realization hit him. "Oh!" Lea said suddenly making Kairi tilt her head in confusion as Lea moved his left and right hands into his coat pockets.

Much to Kairi surprise he pulled 2 Sea-salt ice cream: one in each hand. The Sea-salt Ice Cream was a speciality of Radiant Gardens with its famous sweet and salty flavour-hence the name- and iconic light blue colour.

"Here." Lea said excitedly offering one of them to Kairi.

"Ice Cream?" Really?" Kairi said with somewhat incredulous tone of voice but still with a smile.

"Yeah, I asked Merlin to pick them up." Lea explained gently lifting the ice cream up and down to Kairi's amusement.

"Ya know, we did both summon Keyblades. Gotta celebrate." Lea claimed wisely as he blinked several times. As eh talked he lifted the ice cream to show off his point finally offering the right one to Kairi after his speech.

"You're Sweet Lea." Kairi told him happily after she set her notebook and pen down. She accepted the ice cream with a smile.

"Nah…" Lea claimed as Kairi started to chew on the ice cream happily. The memory shifted so it showed the back of Kairi head as she started eating while it focused on Lea's face. Lea had a deep expression as he stared at Kairi distractedly.

"What?" Kairi asked as she looked up and saw Lea once again look at her with a far away expression.

Lea blinked and looked away quickly when he realized he was staring again. "Nothing, I just…" Lea said quickly.

"You're trying to remember what you forgot?" Kairi guessed with a puzzled expression.

"Well, I, uh… Yeah… Yeah." Lea admitted with some reluctance and hesitancy. His expression was one of sadness. He had decided to look away from Kairi and stare directly at the sunset trying to remember.

Kairi looked concerned still but decided to out on a challenging expression. "So tomorrow- you and me in the ring. You ready?" Kairi asked confidently as she swung her Ice cream as if it was a mock Keyblade.

"Course." Lea agreed still distracted and still looking at the sunset. The memory focused on leas serene expression even as Kairi kept talking.

"Don't hold back, Lea. Promise?" Kairi asked.

Unbeknownst to Kairi these words had a profound effect on Leas heart and the deepest parts even Lea had forgotten. Lea looked at Kairi and gasped. In the sunlight obscuring her face he saw someone else instead of Kairi. It was girl with what looked like a black coat holding onto the same Ice Cream Kairi was currently. Her hair fluttered abit as Lea continued to star wide eyed at the girl in front of him.

He focused and saw unlike Kairi long red hair this girl had short black hair and she moved the ice cream away from her face. This revealed a sweet smile and what he could almost swear familiar blue eyes.

Even though Lea swore he didn't know who this was his very heart ached as he stared wide-eyed and open faced. He was so shocked at the pain and emptiness he felt he dropped his ice cream without realizing it. The memory zoomed in to just his face and shocked expression.

The pain he could not help but feel even though he could not remember why it ached caused two tears from each of his eyes to run down his face. He instantly used his right hand to brush them away but he still felt the ache and he gasped with a cry.

Kairi finally noticed that Lea had a sad expression and even tears so she asked with our concern in her voice "Huh? Are you ok? Lea!" Despite her original misgivings about him due to his actions as Axel she saw him fully as a friend. She stood up quickly and rushed to help him only for him to brush his tears on his own.

"Yeah… sorry." Lea apologized trying to brush off what happened.

"You're crying. What's wrong?" Kairi insisted on asking.

He finished brushing off his tears but he still let his voice break for a moment before answering. He sniffled and claimed "Something in my eyes." As he looked away.

"Lea." Kairi said in worry.

Lea decided to stand up like Kairi revealing he towered over her in height with Kairi having to look up to see into his face. Lea huffed standing up.

"I going to go." Lea said suddenly as he raised his hands and looked away again.

As Lea took his first step Kairi decided to speak up again. "Kay, but stop apologizing." Kairi said in a somewhat teasing tone of voice as Lea looked at her in surprise.

Lea rolled his eyes and replied "Fine… on one condition." He pu his hand on his hip as if to scold Kairi playfully.

"What?" Kairi asked curiously as she tiled her head.

He gave a small chuckle as he said "Call me Axel from now on." "Got it memorized?" Lea asked in a teasing tone of voice. He pointing to his head with his left pointer finger in a pose.

Kairi nodded and smile as she replied "Yeah okay Axel." Using his preferred name like he wanted.

Lea started to walk away back into the forest as the memory ended with the Lea's forgotten ice cream lying on the floor. While Kairi's ice cream was unfinished in her hand.


	2. KH3 Kairi and Sora last day

**KH3 Kairi and Sora last day**

**Posted December 3, 2019(Tuesday)**

**AN1: I know just a scene in the game but one I will likely use later on in my main KH story "Kingdom Hearts 3 Aftermath".**

**-remember this does NOT mean it is the next chapter in the main story. These are just the memories I have pre-written without reactions (yet).**

The memory showed Sora and Kairi in their latest outfits sitting in the Destiny Islands. They were sitting on the smaller island on the Same paopu fruit tree with very little notable space between them. Sora had his red and black hoodie while Kairi was wearing her unique pink Hoodie that also functioned as a pseudo dress. She had cut her hair after getting this new outfit from Master Yen Sid while Sora spikey brown hair was roughly the same style.

Both Sora and Kairi were looking at the main island with slight confusion.

"Hey, Why is Riku all alone?" Sora asked Kairi with some concern as he titled his head slightly.

The memory shifted to reveal Riku on the main island Beach alone seemingly looking at the sand with a smile on his face.

"He said he need time to himself. Let's let him be." Kairi said kindly as the memory showed them again.

Sora still looked abit worried but heard some rustling coming from Kairi. "Here!" Kairi said with a happy shout shoving a paopu fruit in front of his face. He recoiled in surprise as the memory changed to show Kairi's smiling face.

Music-Treasured Memories starts playing.

"Huh?" Sora said in surprise as Kairi tilted her head in amusement. Sora briefly looked at the Star shaped fruit in her hands before looking back to Kairi's face and bright blue eyes.

"Tomorrows fight will be our toughest yet." Kairi said serenely as the memory zoomed out revealing she had two paopu fruit in her hands. One in each hand with the right hand lifted towards Sora in offering. The sun was setting giving perfect lighting for Sora and Kairi moment alone. Sora had fingerless gloves on each of his hands while Kairi had unique bracelets on each of hers.

"I want to be part of your life no matter what. That's all." Kairi explained warmly as she lifted the paopu fruit closer toward Sora.

Sora looked briefly at the fruit in Kairi hand before grabbing it with his own right hand. Sora nodded to himself as if he was assuring himself of something. "Kairi I will keep you safe." Sora promised with all his heart resolutely.

The memory changed to show a picture of Sora carved into the Secret Area wall. It was a cartoony Sora with his signature spikey hair and smile.

It showed Kairi again who shook her head briefly before smiling once again. "Let _me _keep you safe." She promised back with all her heart.

The memory changed again to show a picture of Kairi carved this time on the Secret Area Wall. The picture had her short hair style and smile as the memory zoomed out revealing the pictures were right next to each other as if they were talking to each other. As if by magic an 'arm' connected from Sora picture to Kairi's picture holding a paopu fruit near her mouth. Likewise, the magic showed an 'arm' connecting from Kairi to Sora's picture holding a paopu fruit near his mouth. This almost made it seem like the pictures were feeding each a paopu fruit to each other.

'Crunch' could be heard softly as the memory changed back to the present-day Sora and Kairi, Sora held his paopu fruit a mere few inches away from Kairi face while Kairi held hers a mere few inches away from Sora face. Despite the paopu fruits being nearly fully intact it could be seen faintly that a small part of each ones top point was missing. This showed that both Sora and Kairi had taken a bite of each other paopu fruits sealing their fates as being a part of each others lives.

The memory zoomed out a bit showing that each wielder of the Keyblade had placed their own fruit onto their laps while the sunset still glowed faintly behind them. Kairi and Sora did not stop looking into others eyes the entire time since they last spoke.

The memory zoomed in Sora's face as he looked intently into Kairi's eyes before smiling and laughing quietly. Kairi likewise laughed and smiled happily as he tilted her head briefly never once leaving Sora's face. Sora and Kairi looked lovingly at each other as the music continued almost as symbolizing their connection which could never be broken now.

The memory started zooming out as the sunset bright light showed their silhouettes never moving away even as the memory zoomed further and further back.


End file.
